


[podfic] Supergirl vs. the Bullies

by reena_jenkins



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, ITPE 2016, Podfic, Supercat if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-09 20:44:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8911306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: “I just mean that I was bullied when I was Carter’s age–”

  “You shock me, Keira,” said Ms Grant, plumbing depths of sarcasm with which Kara was only passingly familiar.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [klb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/klb/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Supergirl vs. the Bullies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6388012) by [Netgirl_y2k](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Netgirl_y2k/pseuds/Netgirl_y2k). 



**Coverartist:** **reena_jenkins**  
****

**Warnings:** Fluff, supercat if you squint  
****

**Length:**  00:09:47  
  
**Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/ITPE%202016/\(SG\)%20_Supergirl%20vs.%20the%20Bullies_.mp3) (thank you,  [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile) **paraka** , for hosting me). OR you can download this podfic as an m4b/podbook [right over here](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/132016123070.zip) (thanks, bessyboo, for compiling it!)


End file.
